<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Farewell Wanderlust by TheSevenUmbrellas (RosyPages)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25094317">Farewell Wanderlust</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosyPages/pseuds/TheSevenUmbrellas'>TheSevenUmbrellas (RosyPages)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Horror and the Wild [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Percy Jackson and the Olympians &amp; Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>A little bit for Leo, After Mark of Athena, And he fears hurting those he loves, Angst, Before House of Hades, Canon Divergence, Canon compliant past violence, Emotional Hurt, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Falling In Love, Fighting, Fire Powers, Fluff, Frank Whump, Guilty leo valdez, Hazel and Frank make him feel better, Hurt/Comfort, Leo Valdez Needs a Hug, Leo Whump, Leo accidentally hurts Frank, Leo sees what he fears, Leo-centric - Freeform, Loss of Control, Love Confessions, Mental Breakdown, Multi, Overworking, Polyamory, Romance, Sad Leo Valdez, Snuggling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 05:34:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>15,758</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25094317</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosyPages/pseuds/TheSevenUmbrellas</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>On a quest for more celestial bronze, Leo, Hazel, and Frank meet Phobos and Deimos. After confronting his worst fears and losing control of his powers, Leo isolates himself from his crew. He's always working on the ship, never sleeps, and Hazel and Frank are worried. It's up to them to try to convince Leo that maybe not everything is his fault.</p><p>And just maybe there's a place for him in their relationship after all.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hazel Levesque/Leo Valdez/Frank Zhang</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Horror and the Wild [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1833931</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>242</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Our Gods have abandoned us, left us instead</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Leo</strong>
</p>
<p>It was Jason’s idea. Actually, no… that wasn’t fair. Technically, it was Leo’s idea. Although he wanted it on the record that he had not meant <em>this</em>. What had happened, was Leo had said he’d needed more celestial bronze to fix the mast. That was his first mistake.</p>
<p>Frank hadn’t wanted them to stop at all, and Leo couldn’t blame him. Not that he’d say that out loud. They were in danger every moment they spent on dry land. But Leo <em>needed </em>that celestial bronze.</p>
<p>And then obviously there had been a small argument about the whole thing that had escalated into a <em>big</em> argument that lasted over an hour.</p>
<p><em>Why couldn’t he fix the mast with what he had?</em> Piper had wanted to know.</p>
<p>Obviously, he was working on it. But he wasn’t a miracle worker! Did anyone thank him for all the other stuff he’d magically fixed with just a few screws and bolts? No! Which was very hard to do, by the way, when they had giants and monsters and the freaking wind attacking them every five seconds. But the point was he needed some of the good stuff. The celestial bronze. Or they weren’t going anywhere.</p>
<p>Finally, Jason had been the tie breaker. Piper and Frank hadn’t wanted to leave the ship, but Nico and Hazel had thankfully sided with Leo on the very obvious fact that <em>without a mast they weren’t completing this godsforsaken quest</em>.</p>
<p>In Leo’s opinion his word should’ve been enough without the debate because without Annabeth there, no one else in the entire ship knew how to fix <em>anything</em>. But apparently Leo’s word meant literally nothing because there was still a debate and Jason had been left to make the oh so very important decision.</p>
<p>So that’s how they’d managed to find themselves on land once again searching for celestial bronze.</p>
<p>Leo would also like to point out for the record, that his first choices to come with him on this little adventure had not been <em>Hazel and Frank</em>. Because, he guessed almost drowning together and then almost dying underground together wasn’t enough of a bonding experience.</p>
<p>He almost wished he and Frank could go back to borderline hating each other… because what was left now was just an awkward tension Leo could not for the life of him describe.</p>
<p>Frank clearly didn’t know how to act around him, and to be fair at least that was one thing they agreed on. It wasn’t like they made thank you cards for accidentally sacrificing your most important teammates to save our lives. <em>Hey, thanks for not leaving us to die like I definitely thought you would! But you did end up completely fucking up anyway because now the only people who actually know what they’re doing are stuck in literal hell. Good job!</em></p>
<p>Yep, Leo could almost hear Frank saying those words.</p>
<p>Hazel wasn’t much better… things had been awkward between them before the whole Sammy thing, but now? Leo didn’t know how to act. Did he joke around like nothing had happened? He knew he reminded her of him… but what was he supposed to do with that? Was he just his great grandfather’s replacement? Did he try to act <em>less</em> like Sammy? More?</p>
<p>Man, his life was confusing.</p>
<p>Nonetheless, because Jason was clearly oblivious to their pain, and almost everything else, he’d decided that Leo, Frank, and Hazel were the perfect team to send down.</p>
<p>Leo wondered if they gave out prizes for killing off teammates? Because if he accidentally set Frank on fire… that would put his count up to three. Surely that came with like a title or something? Maybe a badge?</p>
<p>At least the scanner was working, and they weren’t too far from the nearest celestial bronze. That could’ve meant anything though because their last trip down to land to get some celestial bronze had ended up with a lot of angry nymphs. He wondered who they’d have to piss off this time…</p>
<p>Argo II set them down on a grassy hilltop. There were blue flowers under their feet and in the distance sheep grazed peacefully. He already didn’t like it.</p>
<p>“What way?” Frank asked Leo. Or… more like, asked the ground under his feet. But Leo assumed he was talking to him.</p>
<p>“Ummm…” Leo spun around, trying to catch his bearing. “That way- no.. no.. the scanner said… that way. Yep. Definitely. That way.”</p>
<p>Hazel stared off where Leo was pointing. There was nothing but rolling hills and pretty flowers.</p>
<p>“You’re… sure?” she asked.</p>
<p>He nodded. “Come on! Where’s your faith? Let’s go.”</p>
<p>He set off down the hill, not waiting to see if his teammates followed him. He half suspected they wouldn’t… But a second later he could hear their footsteps plodding along behind him. See? Was that so hard? Let’s all trust Leo for a change. He probably won’t be responsible for your death… hopefully.</p>
<p>The thought sent a shiver down his spine and a glance at Hazel’s coat pocket.</p>
<p>Just as long as he didn’t set anything he wasn’t supposed to on fire. <em>Or break another fortune cookie</em>. Man, now he was never going to look at Chinese food the same way again. The gods had officially ruined Chinese food.</p>
<p>He was so lost in thought, he didn’t even notice the little villa pop up until Hazel gasped.</p>
<p>When he looked up, they were barely ten feet away from it. It was more of a shack then a villa, though he supposed it must’ve looked nice once upon a time. The walls were a dusty brown and crumbling, with ivy having fully taken root over almost the entire eastern side of the house. Brown hedges trailed out from the door, which looked strange compared to the lush green grass of the countryside.</p>
<p>“Huh,” said Frank, and Leo had to bite down a remark about intelligent observations.</p>
<p>“You think this is it?” Hazel asked.</p>
<p>In answer, Leo stepped forward and started walking down the dirt path, which had also appeared leading to the house. Frank called after him, but he ignored it. <em>Don’t follow me then</em>, he thought.</p>
<p>They did. Of course.</p>
<p>He hesitated when he got to the door. He told himself he wasn’t scared, but it was enough for Hazel and Frank to catch up with him while he deliberated if knocking on the weird magic house was a bad move or not.</p>
<p>Frank grabbed his shoulder and Leo <em>absolutely did not </em>jump out of his skin.</p>
<p>“Sorry,” the boy said with a bashful smile. Everything Frank did was <em>bashful</em>. His cheeks were always just a touch of pink like he was embarrassed about <em>living</em>. He could turn into a fire breathing dragon, for the gods sake! Or a flying eagle. Or pretty much anything that was actually useful in a fight. Hell (or should he be saying “underworld?”) Frank could kill half the monsters they met just with his bow without breaking a sweat! Even now, he looked like a <em>real </em>roman warrior. He wore his quiver strapped to his back and the thick sunlight played in his dark hair.</p>
<p>What did he have to be insecure about? Leo’s own hair was filled with oil from his morning’s spat with the engine.</p>
<p>Leo shrugged him off. “Jeez, I’mma put a bell on you, dude,” he muttered.</p>
<p>“Why’re you running off like that?”</p>
<p>“I’m not running off like anything-”</p>
<p>Their bickering ended when Hazel knocked on the door.</p>
<p>It creaked open. There was no one behind it.</p>
<p>Hazel walked through.</p>
<p>“Oh okay, I guess we’re just going into the haunted house,” Leo muttered.</p>
<p>Frank shifted awkwardly beside him. Clearly, he wasn’t very keen on entering the evil haunted house either. “Umm… Hazel?” he called into the darkness.</p>
<p>Her voice called out, confident as could be, “Are you guys coming?”</p>
<p>Leo swore sometimes Hazel was too brave for her own good.</p>
<p>“This is the problem with already being dead,” he said to Frank. “She’s not afraid of anything else.”</p>
<p>Frank glared at him. “She’s not <em>dead</em>,” he spat.</p>
<p>Leo realized his mistake. “I didn’t-”</p>
<p>But Frank was already marching into the dark house. Okay, clearly spite and anger were enough of a motivator for the guy… Noted.</p>
<p>Leo hesitated. Would they even notice if he didn’t follow? He wasn’t of much use anyway…</p>
<p>Then Hazel called out, “Woah! Leo you have to come look at this.”</p>
<p>And of course, Leo could never let her down.</p>
<p>He stepped into the room. It seemed too dark compared to the bright and sunny afternoon they’d just left. He could barely make out shapes in the gloom that could be furniture. The walls were the same dusty dirt brown as the outside, and it seemed the ivy had made its way inside as well. Thick ropes of it hung from the ceiling like a hangman’s noose.</p>
<p>He shivered despite the thick heat in the room.</p>
<p>“Hazel? Frank?” he called out.</p>
<p>“In here!”</p>
<p>He sighed in relief. It would’ve just been his luck for them to get kidnapped by ghosts on his watch… he imagined returning to the ship without them. <em>Oh, Hazel and Frank? Yeah, no idea… last I saw they just disappeared into a creepy ghost house. Oh well they will be missed.</em></p>
<p>He found them in the very back of the house. They were both staring at a giant chariot. It seemed to gleam in the darkness, a dull red and gold. There were pictures on the side too.</p>
<p>Leo knelt down and lit a flame on his thumb.</p>
<p>What he saw made him yelp and tumble back onto the floor.</p>
<p>“What? What!” Frank said, already pulling out his bow. Hazel had her sword out too, moving to stand by Frank’s back. Despite himself, Leo felt a nudge of jealousy. They moved in sync without thinking… He wished he had that closeness with someone…</p>
<p>He forced the thought out of his head.</p>
<p>“Take a breath, my dudes,” he said, trying to brush himself off casually. Like he wasn’t embarrassed about acting like a total doofus. He was supposed to be a hero, for the gods’ sake!</p>
<p>He crawled closer to the chariot again and relit his thumb carefully. A thousand screaming bodies stared back at him. Painted onto the side of the chariot were what looked like depictions of gruesome deaths. The fear in their eyes made Leo’s stomach clench.</p>
<p>Hazel appeared at his shoulder, peering at the paintings as well. This close, she smelled like earth and mint. Like the tiny garden his mother had kept on their kitchen windowsill when he was little. His flame shone bright in her gold eyes.</p>
<p>“Gross,” she said. Leo was almost offended until he realized she was talking about the chariot.</p>
<p>“You said it.”</p>
<p>Frank hung back. Leo guessed because of the flames. He extinguished his thumb with only a small flicker of guilt.</p>
<p>“We’ve got a problem,” he said, standing up again. “If this is what we’ve been following… there’s no way we’re getting it out of the door. Let alone to the ship? I mean… it must weigh a thousand pounds!”</p>
<p>Frank hummed, which Leo took to mean he was agreeing with him. He inched closer to it and traced his fingers over the side. “What is this thing?” he asked, softly.</p>
<p>A voice that was neither Hazel’s nor Leo’s answered him. “You mean you don’t recognize Ares’ War Chariot, brother?”</p>
<p>There were two men in the room who had not been there a second ago. One was a teenage boy with all black clothing, so that he looked almost like a floating head in the darkness. His eyes were as bright as flames. The boy next to him was bigger, more muscular, and had scars all over his face.</p>
<p>Leo didn’t recognize them. But he knew gods when he saw them.</p>
<p>Luckily, they weren’t looking at him. They were looking at Frank.</p>
<p>“So… this is the new meat?” grunted the bigger one. He poked at his friend, laughing hoarsely like they were sharing a particularly funny inside joke. “Doesn’t look like much to me.”</p>
<p>Frank stepped away from them and at the same time Hazel jumped in front of him. She pointed her sword at the two gods. It didn’t shake a bit. She really was too brave sometimes…</p>
<p>Frank’s voice was almost lost in the dark. “Who…”</p>
<p>The smaller one clicked his tongue. “Doesn’t even know his own brothers… Name’s Timor. Or Phobos, to you.” The last part was directed at Leo. Phobos turned his stare towards him, and he realized his eyes weren’t just bright. They were entirely made of flames. “And this is my brother. Deimos. Or Metus… depends who wins the war, I guess.”</p>
<p>They both roared with laughter.</p>
<p>Leo glanced at Frank, but it was clear he was just as confused about the whole thing.</p>
<p>It was Hazel who spoke up. “Fear and terror…” she said, slowly. “Right?”</p>
<p>Phobos grinned. “Finally, they get it.”</p>
<p>This was not good. All they needed was some bronze! Just a little bronze. Not even that much. Maybe he should’ve just asked Piper if they could’ve melted down that dagger of hers… He was really missing those angry nymphs at that moment. At least they’d had Echo on their side… Now they had Frank. And he didn’t think Frank would kiss him if they survived.</p>
<p>The idea made his cheeks go warm.</p>
<p>“They’re sons of Mars. Or Ares,” Hazel explained. She hadn’t lowered her sword, but neither of the gods seemed to notice it anyway.</p>
<p>“Family reunion,” Leo said. “Touching. So… anyway… tell your brothers that we’re cool and can we please just take the creepy chariot and-”</p>
<p>That was the wrong thing to say. The smiles instantly dropped from the gods’ faces.</p>
<p>Phobos glared at Leo. “You ain’t going nowhere.”</p>
<p>Later, Leo couldn’t say what had happened. One moment he was standing behind Frank and Hazel, far far away from the creepy gods. And the next, he was alone with Phobos. Hazel and Frank had disappeared. So had Deimos.</p>
<p>Phobos stalked around him. His sword was held loosely at his side. He wasn’t even threatened enough to hold it properly. The god grinned at him. The fire in his eyes grew brighter.</p>
<p>“What do you fear?”</p>
<p>Leo wasn’t in the haunted house anymore. He was in a mechanic shop. His mother’s shop. There were flames everywhere. He could hear someone banging on the door.</p>
<p>When he turned, his mother stared back through the glass. She was screaming, but Leo couldn’t hear what she was saying. <em>No... no… no…</em></p>
<p>The fire was all around them. He could see it burning her, but he couldn’t do anything about it.</p>
<p>“Mama…”</p>
<p>Then she changed. It wasn’t his mother trapped in the flames, but Hazel. Her gold eyes were filled with fear. She was yelling at him, throwing her fists at the glass.</p>
<p>“No…no please. Hazel…”</p>
<p>The image changed again. Frank was burning. There were tears running down his face. He wasn’t struggling. That was the worst. He’d just accepted his fate. Accepted that Leo was going to kill him. Instead Frank just sobbed, staring at Leo through the glass as the fire grew.</p>
<p>“No. No please. Please.”</p>
<p>This couldn’t be real. It couldn’t. But it felt real. He could feel the heat. He could feel the flames bursting from his hands. He tried to close them, but the pressure was too much. The heat just exploded from his fingertips. He was making it worse. He was going to kill them. He was going to kill them all.</p>
<p>
  <strong>Frank</strong>
</p>
<p>Frank felt like he was going to throw up his entire stomach. One second they were with Leo and the chariot, the next he and Hazel were encased in darkness. They were in another room, he was pretty sure… But other than that he couldn’t make out a single thing. There were no windows, no light… Hazel was next to him. Her golden eyes seemed to glow in the dark. Man… her eyes were beautiful.</p>
<p>Do not get distracted!</p>
<p>He slid an arrow from his quiver carefully. Not that it would do any good if he couldn’t see anything. “Leo?” he called out.</p>
<p>Nothing. Frank swore very loudly. If they came back without Leo, Jason was definitely going to murder the both of them…</p>
<p>His stomach clenched again. He hoped Leo was alright. They might not get along, but that didn’t mean he wanted anything to happen to the guy. He’d saved their asses in Rome. Even if it meant losing the weird sphere things they found. Leo might’ve played it off, but he knew that had been a big sacrifice.</p>
<p>Something moved in the corner of the room.</p>
<p>Frank trained his arrow on it.</p>
<p>“Phobos said I could take care of you two all by myself,” a gravelly voice told them proudly.</p>
<p>A creeping dread settled into Frank’s bones. It was enough to freeze his hand, the arrow half nocked into place.</p>
<p>The gravelly voice giggled. It sounded echoey and high pitched. “Arrows? What son of Ares plays with arrows?” He sounded genuinely disgusted. “They’re not a real man’s weapon. These are a real man’s weapons!” The sound of metal on metal filled the room and the gloomy figure hoisted up two bronze swords almost as big as he was. Even in the darkness, Frank could see the sharp edge gleaming.</p>
<p>The dread seemed to solidify in his chest. He was terrified. He couldn’t breathe. He wanted to reach for Hazel, but he was shaking too much to move.</p>
<p>The voice went on, taking on a whining pitch. “I wanted to fight you properly. Phobos said I could fight you properly. This isn’t fun anymore.”</p>
<p>Frank shook his head, trying to get the words out. But they died on his tongue.</p>
<p>No! He couldn’t be scared. He was done being scared. There had been so many things he’d been scared of for no reason and he was tired of it. He’d been scared at Camp Jupiter, he’d been scared to give Hazel his piece of firewood, he’d been scared of Leo…</p>
<p>They had to get out of here. They had to find Leo.</p>
<p>Slowly, quietly, Frank pulled his arrow taut. The figure was still speaking.</p>
<p>“Maybe I should fight <em>her</em> instead? Yes. That would be good. A daughter of Hades! And <em>she</em> has a sword.”</p>
<p>Frank shot his arrow. It flew true, straight towards the voice. Until a sword came up to block it.</p>
<p>“Is that all you got?”</p>
<p>Then the bear hit him.</p>
<p>Frank had charged through the darkness and polymorphed. 600 pounds of grizzly bear took the god down in one swipe. The two swords clattered onto the floor. Without his terror power, it seemed Metus wasn’t all that strong.</p>
<p>The god vanished under Frank’s claws.</p>
<p>As soon as he was gone, the darkness in the room lifted. Sunlight streamed through the window. They were back by the front door. Frank could see things he hadn’t noticed before. Ivy hung from the ceiling, and the floor was covered in dirt. But the room was wide and open and small blue flowers bloomed through the cracks in the floor. It was almost cheerful looking.</p>
<p>Hazel spoke first. “Terror,” she said simply, with a shiver. “Did not enjoy that.” Then she looked around, as if realizing for the first time where they were. “Leo?” she asked.</p>
<p>Frank jumped up. He’d almost forgotten, he realized guiltily. Leo was still separated from them.</p>
<p>Then they heard the scream.</p>
<p>Frank and Hazel moved in sync, sprinting back further into the house. The darkness grew around them again, but Frank barely noticed. They had to get to Leo. If he was hurt… He just couldn’t be.</p>
<p>They found Leo easily enough even in the darkness. He was on fire.</p>
<p>Frank had seen it before. Leo melted things with his hands often when he was fixing up the ship. He’d been agitated enough to set his shirt on fire during breakfast once. And when they’d been underwater his whole body had been on fire. But this was different. This was… this was out of control. All heat and angry flames so high and thick that they almost couldn’t see Leo himself in the middle of it all.</p>
<p>The terror returned in Frank’s chest for an entirely different reason.</p>
<p>He didn’t notice Timor at first. He was leaning on the wall behind Leo, smiling lazily at the growing flames. He didn’t look up when he spoke to them. “I’d run if I were you. Looks like the kids going to blow.”</p>
<p>Timor was right. Leo had his back to them. He was hugging himself, rocking on his knees. If Frank strained his ears he could hear the boy begging quietly. “No. Please. No. No. I’m sorry. I’m so sorry. I’m so <em>sorry</em>.”</p>
<p>Hazel stepped forward. The reflection of the flames burned in her golden eyes. She couldn’t get close without being burned, but she drew her sword anyway and aimed it right at Timor’s chest. “Let him go.” The command would’ve been enough to bring Hannibal the elephant to his knees.</p>
<p>The god just smirked. “Tik. Tok.”</p>
<p>“We’re not leaving him,” she said. Frank eyed the growing flames. If only they could get to Leo somehow…</p>
<p>He took a step towards the fire. A solid wave of heat washed over him. But Frank made himself keep going. The fear was building in his chest… If this went badly… No. He couldn’t think about that.</p>
<p>“Leo…” Frank whispered, gently. He hoped the boy could hear him. “Leo, it’s me. Whatever you’re seeing isn’t real. I promise. We’re here.”</p>
<p>Phobos laughed, but Frank ignored him.</p>
<p>Hazel seemed to realize what he was doing, and she turned to Leo as well. “Leo, it’s not real. We’re here for you. Just open your eyes.”</p>
<p>Leo obeyed. He did it so suddenly, Frank didn’t register it at first. And then Leo was staring straight at him, terror in his eyes. “Run. Please.”</p>
<p>Frank didn’t hesitate. He grabbed Hazel by the arm and ran.</p>
<p>They barely made it past the door before Leo exploded.</p>
<p>
  <strong>Hazel</strong>
</p>
<p>The house was gone. Not magically gone… but the force of Leo’s explosion had ripped it apart. There were pieces of debris scattered over the countryside. Ash rained from the sky. Leo had done this… <em>Leo.</em></p>
<p>The god was gone, at least. So was the chariot. That didn’t matter. They wouldn’t have been able to bring it with them anyway. Even they weren’t stupid enough to steal Ares’ chariot for ship repairs.</p>
<p>Leo himself was still sat in the middle of the carnage. His clothes were burned into tatters and smoke billowed from his skin. Even from this distance, Hazel could see the far away look in his eyes. He was not okay.</p>
<p>Hazel tried to scramble up, but groaned as the pain hit her. She’d definitely been burned. Not much, but it felt like a bad sunburn had settled all up her back. She twisted around to check on Frank and found him much in the same way. He was on all fours and covered in ash and dirt. The back of his shirt was singed, and an angry looking burn marked the bottom of his left leg. But Frank didn’t seem to notice any of that. He was staring at Leo.</p>
<p>She wasn’t sure which of them moved first… or maybe they moved together. But they both made their way towards Leo, picking their way through the still flaming grass and wreckage.</p>
<p>Leo was shaking. He didn’t seem to notice their approach. He could only sit, and stare at something very far away. His mouth moved like he was either trying to speak or cry… but nothing came out.</p>
<p>Frank spoke in a low voice, “Leo?”</p>
<p>Nothing.</p>
<p>Hazel tried next. “Leo, it’s us. It’s Hazel and Frank.”</p>
<p>That seemed to do the trick. His eyes moved slowly, flickering up their bodies, as if taking in all the damage, before finally settling on their soot stained faces.</p>
<p>He didn’t speak.</p>
<p>What did they do now? She hated this. Gods, she hated this so much. They hadn’t even done anything! Leo didn’t deserve this. Neither did Frank. The fear in Leo’s eyes made her want to go track down that stupid fear god and punch him right in is stupid face. She’d punch the flames right out of his stupid eyes.</p>
<p>She took a breath. Not the time. Her boys needed her.</p>
<p>And that thought made her pause. Since when had Leo and Frank become “her boys?”</p>
<p>“Ummm… Leo?” She tried to keep her voice low and soothing. “Are you… hurt?” The question felt silly and flat given the carnage around them. But after a moment of deliberation he shook his head softly. She did a quick once-over, but she couldn’t see any blood or burns. Of course there wasn’t any burns… fire wouldn’t hurt him. Still… the sight of Leo engulfed in flames would give her nightmares for a very long time.</p>
<p>Frank limped back towards them. She hadn’t even noticed him leave. But in his hands were two bronze swords longer than he was. Metus must’ve dropped them.</p>
<p>Frank smiled nervously at Leo, offering the swords. “Will these work?”</p>
<p>She half expected Leo to jump up and grab them. He usually got excited about metal and stuff he could work with. But he just stared at them for a moment more, and then nodded.</p>
<p>She could tell Frank was let down. He let the swords hang limp again.</p>
<p>“Okay” she said. “… Let’s get back to the ship?”</p>
<p>She just hoped Nectar and Ambrosia could fix whatever had happened to Leo.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Take up arms, take my hand</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>Frank</strong>
</p>
<p>Leo disappeared as soon as they arrived on the ship. Frank wasn’t been too worried. The swords had disappeared with him as well, so he just assumed he was already fixing the mast.</p>
<p>But Frank also couldn’t help but feel a bit put out. Leo hadn't even stayed around long enough to see if they were alright.</p>
<p> A sip of ambrosia fixed up the burn on Franks leg. He’d been so worried about Leo and Hazel that he hadn’t even realized he’d been hurt. The burn smoothed into a tight white scar wrapped around his leg.</p>
<p> It looked kind of cool. Jason joked it was his first battle scar.</p>
<p> Frank had almost forgotten about the whole thing… until Leo didn’t show up for dinner.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He kept waiting for him to rush in, face stained with engine grease but a big smile on his face from a productive day of tinkering and fixing and whatever he did with all those wires and bolts he carried around.</p>
<p> But it got later and later… and he just… didn’t.</p>
<p> Frank shared a look with Hazel, and he knew they were thinking the same thing.</p>
<p> “Anyone seen Leo?” Hazel asked. The quiet chatter at the table died slowly. Their crew mates looked confused. Frank realized that none of them had noticed Leo’s disappearance. He didn’t really know how to feel about that.</p>
<p> “Not since you guys came back. He’s probably still fixing the mast, right?” Piper asked. At least she had the decency to look guilty.</p>
<p> Frank cleared his throat. “I’ll go… get him?” he offered, half hoping someone else would offer. No one did. So, he mustered up some courage and took off towards the engine room.</p>
<p>The door wasn’t only closed when Frank tried it, but bolted from the inside. He could hear a lot of noise coming from the other side, and a lot of cursing. Frank wasn’t really sure if that was a good thing or a bad thing.</p>
<p>He knocked on the door.</p>
<p>The noise stopped.</p>
<p>“Yeah?”</p>
<p>The casualness of it sort of annoyed him. Frank hadn’t been worried about coming to get him per say but…if Leo was fine then he could’ve at least come to dinner on time without having everyone worry about him.</p>
<p>“It’s dinner time,” Frank said. He winced at the slight bite in his voice. It’d come out angrier than he’d intended. There was a long pause from inside, and for a moment Frank was scared he’d spooked Leo off or something.</p>
<p>But then his voice called out, “Oh, right. Sorry, man! I lost track of time. I’ll be up in a bit. Just let me finish this, alright?”</p>
<p>Frank frowned. “Err… yeah… alright?” He felt uneasy about returning without Leo, but he couldn’t say why.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>When he got back to the dining room, Nico was already getting up to leave. He looked exhausted just from eating, and his skin was still a sickly pale color. Frank still couldn’t believe this kid was Hazel’s brother. They were just so different.</p>
<p>Hazel was the only one who looked up when he came back in. “Well?” she asked. Frank felt a stab of guilt. Like he’d failed a very important task. Which was stupid. He wasn’t Leo’s caretaker. The guy could take care of himself.</p>
<p>“He said he’d be up in a bit. He’s just busy in the engine room. You know?” Now saying it out loud, the excuse felt weak.</p>
<p>No! He was being stupid. Obviously, Leo was fine. He got like this sometimes, especially since Annabeth and Percy had been separated from them. Leo just got a little obsessive, but he’d come up as soon as he got hungry. <br/>The others seemed to have no issue accepting it. They were already wandering out of the room, mumbling about sleep. Frank couldn’t blame them. No one had gotten enough rest since Rome…</p>
<p>Hazel stayed seated though. She was chewing on her lip and a crease had formed between her eyebrows. She was thinking on something very hard. Frank couldn’t help but hide a smile. She looked cute when she was worried. Then he felt guilty thinking that.</p>
<p>“You want to stay here and play some card games?” He offered, suddenly. “You know I still haven’t taught you rummy?”</p>
<p>It was a thinly veiled excuse to wait for Leo, but when she beamed at him, he knew it was the right thing to say.</p>
<p>They sat up for three hours playing through card games. She picked up rummy scarily fast. In fact, Frank was pretty sure he’d been tricked because soon enough she’d convinced him to “sweeten the deal” and after a few rounds he’d been duped into doing all her chores. Eventually it neared ten o’clock though, and Leo still hadn’t shown up for dinner.</p>
<p>Hazel had lost interest (or just run out of chores) and her eyes kept flickering to the door.</p>
<p>Finally, Frank had to put his cards down and rub sleep from his eyes. “Why don’t we take him a plate?” he offered, because he figured there was no point in keeping the ruse up anymore. They were both thinking it.</p>
<p>Frank was worried too, but he tried to play it off. After all, this was Leo. Leo was always joking around. He was fine! He just got forgetful sometimes. Still… he couldn’t help but remember the look in his eyes after the explosion. Something beyond fear.</p>
<p>Hazel smiled. “Yeah. That sounds like a good idea.”</p>
<p>So that’s what they did. Hazel grabbed a magic plate and when it filled, Frank wondered at what point they had both noted Leo’s favorite food. He tried to remember if he knew any of their other crewmates’, but he came up blank.</p>
<p>Huh.</p>
<p>The engine room was in the same state it’d been in when Frank had ventured down there. Bolted shut and loud noises. Although at least there was no cursing. Was that an improvement? He wasn’t sure.</p>
<p>Hazel knocked loudly.</p>
<p>“Leo? We have a plate of food if you want it.”</p>
<p>“Oh, really? Thanks Hazel! I’ll stop to eat in a second.” Leo’s voice had a strange quality to it Frank hadn’t noticed the first time around. Like he had a bad cold.</p>
<p>“That’s what you said last time,” Hazel called out. Apparently, she wasn’t taking no for an answer.</p>
<p>“I’m just covered in engine grease right now,” Leo answered without missing a beat. He still sounded light and cheerful. Frank felt like an idiot. He was definitely reading too much into this. “Let me just finish this last thing and then I’ll be done. Promise.”</p>
<p>Hazel shuffled her feet. Frank wanted to say <em>“See! Doesn’t he sound reasonable when you talk to him? It’s not my fault he won’t come out.” </em>He didn’t say it. He just really wanted to…</p>
<p>“Alright,” she relented finally. “I’ll leave it out here so you don’t forget, okay?”</p>
<p>She placed the plate carefully in front of the door so that Leo wouldn’t be able to leave without stepping right into it. Either that boy was going to eat, or Hazel was going to make sure he regretted it. Frank smiled at her. She was the best.</p>
<p>Leo didn’t answer, and the noise started back up again. Like someone was throwing a chainsaw around. Which was strange because Frank was pretty sure Leo didn’t own a chainsaw. Actually, he really hoped he didn’t. Leo and chainsaws sounded like a bad mix.</p>
<p>Without knowing what else to do, both Hazel and Frank shrugged and walked to their cabins. What were they supposed to do? Force Leo to eat? They weren’t his caretakers. In fact, Frank didn’t even know if they were friends.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Apparently, Frank’s brain didn’t get the memo though.</p>
<p>His first nightmare was about Leo.</p>
<p>They were back in the haunted house. Frank watched him burn, but this time the fire was consuming him. He screamed and begged, with tears falling down his face. Then, before Frank could even move, Leo faded into dust. Like one of their monsters.</p>
<p>Frank bolted up, his heart pounding. When he checked the alarm, it was one in the morning. He lay in bed for a long time, trying to push the dream out of his head. Finally, after a long time of tossing and turning, he allowed himself to slip into the hallway and back down into the engine room.</p>
<p>Frank could still hear noises coming from inside. They were softer, like Leo was trying to stay quiet. But he was in there, alive and working. He was fine.</p>
<p>It was only later when Frank realized the plate of food was still untouched.</p>
<p>The second time Frank woke up, it was three hours later, and his heart was pounding from another nightmare. This time he’d watched both Leo and Hazel burn. He shuddered. It made him feel sick. He didn’t try to fall asleep again. Instead he got out of bed, and like last time walked straight down to the engine room. Again, he could hear noises from inside. The plate of food hadn’t moved either. Frank almost thought to knock, before thinking better of it. He didn’t want to start an argument at four in the morning.</p>
<p>Instead of going back to his cabin though he walked to Hazel’s. The coach could yell at them if he wanted, but Frank didn’t want to sleep alone.</p>
<p>Hazel was awake when he crept in, like she’d been waiting for him. Quietly, he slid under her blanket. She wrapped her arm around his chest, and tucked her head into his neck. She was warm and soft, and the weight of her made his pounding heart calm almost instantly.</p>
<p>“I went to check on him too,” she said after a moment of silence in which neither of them closed their eyes. “He still hasn’t eaten.”</p>
<p>“I know,” Frank admitted. “I keep having nightmares. I keep seeing him on fire…”</p>
<p>“Yeah. Me too.”</p>
<p>They lay in the darkness together. She smelled of earth and mint, and it was comforting. If he closed his eyes, he could almost pretend they were back in camp Jupiter. He didn’t know why but the idea of going back home didn’t settle as well as it usually did when he thought about it. Like something important was missing.</p>
<p>He fell asleep thinking about it. Wondering what it could be.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>After that day, things continued in much the same way. Sometimes they saw Leo working on the mast or the scanners. When Hazel or Frank tried to talk to him, they got one-word answers or just a distracted smile, like he wasn’t really listening to what they were saying. Sometimes Frank caught him staring at where his new scar was hidden under his pants leg.</p>
<p>Leo stopped showing up for meals.</p>
<p>Hazel would leave him plates he didn’t eat. Frank tried to convince him to join them each time, but Leo knew how to sound light and breezy. He knew he was being tricked, but he somehow could never outmatch Leo’s logic. Of course he’d be right there, he just couldn’t leave the scanners in a mess could he? He couldn’t leave the engine in pieces, could he? He couldn’t stop fixing the mast, what if they went off course?</p>
<p>Frank never saw him go to bed, never saw him taking a break. He didn’t think any of their other crewmates had even had a conversation with Leo since they’d gotten back. And worst of all no one seemed particularly worried.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Piper just shrugged. “He gets like this sometimes, right? You should’ve seen him when he first started making the ship. I don’t think I saw him sleep for a week.”</p>
<p>Frank didn’t know how to explain that this was probably worrying behavior. Especially if he did it enough to be considered normal.</p>
<p>Jason shrugged it off as well. “He’ll get hungry soon enough and join us. He’s probably just sulking because you had to save him again.”</p>
<p>Frank tried to explain that Leo hadn’t eaten in <em>three days</em> and anyway that wasn’t even how the battle had gone. But Jason just shrugged it off.</p>
<p>Hazel had tried talking to Nico about is as well, but it sounded like the guy had enough on his plate. He could barely stand after being held in the jar for so long. Frank couldn’t imagine what that had been like. Slowly suffocating, not knowing if help was going to come… he shivered.</p>
<p>So, it was up to Hazel and Frank.</p>
<p>
  <strong>Hazel</strong>
</p>
<p>Hazel was worried about Leo. He’d been bad before the entire Phobos incident. Ever since Annabeth and Percy had fallen into Tartarus, Leo had become more withdrawn. There were no more jokes at mealtimes, no more light banter while they fought off monsters. But at least he’d been eating and sleeping. At least she’d been able to keep an eye on him.</p>
<p>By the end of the third day she decided she wasn’t going to take no for answer.</p>
<p>First, she grabbed Frank. She knew he was just as worried as she was, even though he tried to hide it. He and Leo may have not gotten along before, but something had shifted between them. Between all of them. Their pair had become a trio, and Hazel wasn’t exactly sure when that had happened. Maybe when they’d all almost drowned together? Maybe when Leo had saved their lives in Rome? She didn’t even think Frank had noticed, but she sure had.</p>
<p>It was minor things. They always drifted closer to each other when it was time to pair up. When she was fighting, it was always both Frank and Leo at her back. Never just one.</p>
<p>Even the others had seemed to notice, at least unconsciously. Jason always grouped them together for chores. When she talked to Nico, he called them “her boys” in conversation. She was pretty sure he didn’t even know which of them was her actual boyfriend.</p>
<p>She didn’t know what any of that meant though.</p>
<p>What she did know was Leo was hurting and they needed to fix it. Or so help her gods she was going to die trying.</p>
<p>They marched to the engine room together. Frank hadn’t asked any questions. He just knew.</p>
<p>She slammed her fist against the closed door as hard as she could.</p>
<p>“Umm yeah?” Leo’s voice called out. He sounded a little hoarse. Maybe from not talking to anyone in so long? The idea didn’t settle well in her stomach.</p>
<p>“Open up, Leo!” she demanded. The winced at how angry she sounded.</p>
<p>No answer.</p>
<p>She and Frank looked at each other.</p>
<p>Then Frank threw his fist against the door as hard as he could. That seemed to do the trick.</p>
<p>“It’s not locked.”</p>
<p>Frank moved first and nudged the door.</p>
<p>The engine room always amazed her. It was almost as big as the entire stable. A giant <em>thingy</em> stood in the middle, making a lot of noise. There were a lot of pipes and hot things and buttons and levers and a bunch of junk she would never be able to name. It was just a bunch of <em>Leo stuff</em>. It was usually a mess, but now it looked like a bomb had hit. There were tools, bolts, and half-finished projects scattered around the floor. It looked like he had been jumping from machine to machine, leaving each in a state of disarray and some were just completely taken apart.</p>
<p>Leo stood above all of it, literally.</p>
<p>He was balanced on a ladder, fiddling with something bolted into the ceiling. Engine grease streaked all over his nose and cheeks. Dark circles hung under his eyes and his hair was a big tangled mess from where he’d run his hands through it too many times.</p>
<p>He wasn’t looking at them. Instead, he was staring off into space. At something far away.</p>
<p>“Leo?” she called. He jumped, like he’d forgotten they were there.</p>
<p>Her heart sank when he looked at her in confusion for a few seconds longer than was comfortable. Like the idea of the two of them there with him was too much for his brain to comprehend.</p>
<p>Gods… why hadn’t they come sooner?</p>
<p>
  <strong>Leo</strong>
</p>
<p>The world had gone muted for Leo. Colors swirled together. Everything was blurry. His vision whited out sometimes and dark spots bloomed in his eyes when he got up too fast. His head didn’t feel like it was connected to his body right. He just felt floaty. Light. Severed.</p>
<p>That was okay. He didn’t mind all that. Just as long as he didn’t need to sleep. Work was a good distraction.</p>
<p>He couldn’t stop working. If he stopped working he started thinking.</p>
<p>Besides, there was plenty of work to do. He had to finish fixing the mast. And the steering felt a little wonky. And the scanner! The scanner was the most important part. If the scanner didn’t work, then they wouldn’t know what monsters were coming and then something could <em>hurt his crew</em> and it’d be all Leo’s fault.</p>
<p>Sometimes he forgot what project he was in the middle of. Sometimes he found himself staring at parts in his hands, unsure where they’d come from or what he was doing with them. Sometimes he went back to one machine and found he’d already disassembled it. Sometimes he found half finished work on the floor and he couldn’t remember what it was supposed to be.</p>
<p>This was all fine. He just had to keep going. Keep moving.</p>
<p>Currently he was balancing on a very tall ladder in the middle of the room. He was supposed to be working on something… but he couldn’t remember what it was. There were screws in his mouth and a screwdriver in his hand, so that was a clue at least.</p>
<p>A loud knock interrupted his deliberation.</p>
<p>“Ummm… yeah?” Leo called out. His voice felt gratey and dry from not talking for so long.</p>
<p>Hazel’s voice answered, “Open up, Leo!” She sounded a little angry. Dread pooled in his stomach. He didn’t understand why they kept trying to talk to him. All the others ignored him. Were they mad about Phobos? He hadn’t meant to set the whole house on fire! Of course, that was the problem wasn’t it? He hadn’t meant to but he’d done it and they’d both gotten hurt and –</p>
<p>Deep breaths. Deep breaths.</p>
<p>His hands were already heating up. The screwdriver fell from his palm, misshapen from the heat. Great. That was the third one is as many days.</p>
<p>Another knock came from the door. Oh right. Hazel.</p>
<p>“It’s not locked.”</p>
<p>The door swung open and Hazel and Frank shuffled in. He watched their eyes trail over the room. The place was a mess, even for Leo’s standards. Pieces of machinery and tools were everywhere. Hazel picked through it, balancing on her toes. Frank didn’t even try. He melted into a bird and flew over to the bottom of Leo’s ladder. <em>Cheater</em>.</p>
<p>When they didn’t speak, Leo realized they were both staring at <em>him</em> now. What was that in their eyes? Shock? Disgust? His cheeks flushed. Did he really look that bad? He must have… Sure, he wasn’t much of a looker ordinarily. But he hadn’t showered in days and his face was filthy with oil and machine gunk</p>
<p>It wasn’t his fault. There was just so much to do. He couldn’t stop. Not even to shower. If he slowed down… he’d just remember things he didn’t want to remember. Like the image of his mother burning away in front of him. Or Hazel pounding against the glass. Or Frank… Frank just crying. Like it wasn’t a surprise. Like he’d known all along that it was Leo who’d kill him in the end. Leo who’d burn his life away like it was nothing-</p>
<p>“Leo?”</p>
<p>Leo jumped. Hazel and Frank were staring at him from the base of the ladder. When had they come in? Hadn’t Hazel just been there to drop food off? No… wait… no that was hours ago. She’d knocked again. Right. He remembered.</p>
<p>She was still staring at him. Oh she’d spoken! She’d asked a question… he thought she had anyway…</p>
<p>“Umm… yeah?” he asked and hoped that was the right answer. The nails he’d forgotten he was holding between his teeth fell to the floor.</p>
<p>From the look on her face, that was not the right answer.</p>
<p>Frank huffed at him. “You need sleep.” It sounded like an order. Leo blinked at him slowly. Did he? No. No, that was a terrible idea. He really didn’t want that.</p>
<p>He forced his voice to become light and cheerful. Everything was okay. As long as he could convince them of that, they’d go away. “Yeah, I will soon.”</p>
<p>He hated the looks in their eyes. The disappointment. Just when they thought he couldn’t let them down any more, here they were. What was the problem anyway? Why did Leo even need to sleep? He was getting so much work done. That’s what mattered.</p>
<p>He looked around the room again. He was <em>probably</em> getting so much work done. Depending on which machines were still in one piece…</p>
<p>“It’s been three days.” Frank tried again, clenching his fists around the bottom of the ladder like he was thinking about throwing Leo off of it and being done with this whole thing. Leo wondered if he would…</p>
<p>Wait… three days? Three days…Since what? Since… Phobos? Had it really been that long? Or that short? Leo wasn’t sure which… it felt like years ago. Like he’d been trapped in the engine room on an endless loop for centuries. And yet the memory of the fire was still fresh in his mind. He could smell the burning house. He could see Frank and Hazel, their bodies twisted in the grass. Before they’d gotten up, Leo had thought he’d killed them. Just for a split second he’d been so sure they were dead.</p>
<p>His grip around the ladder tightened, but he forced a smile on his face. “What’re you talking about, Frank? Just cuz you’re bored -”</p>
<p>But it seemed Hazel wasn’t in the mood. Her eyes looked dark and when she spoke there was a bite in her voice Leo didn’t think he’d ever heard before. “You skipped dinner. And lunch. And breakfast. And all the meals before that.”</p>
<p>Leo stared. He didn’t think they’d noticed. He knew they’d been bringing food down to him… but he hadn’t realize that they’d… well… he didn’t think anyone had really cared that much.</p>
<p>Suddenly the world seemed to swim around him and he had to clutch onto the ladder. In a second the world righted itself, but both Frank and Hazel were staring at him. He couldn’t place their expressions. He felt all floaty and strange…</p>
<p>“Me? What? Nah I’m fine,” is what he tried to say. What came out was, “n’ ‘m fin.”</p>
<p>“Leo, you’re not fine. Just come down, okay?” That was Frank. His voice sounded tinny and distant. Like Leo was underwater. Maybe they were underwater? Yeah Leo had almost drowned and then he’d woken up in a cave with Frank and— For a second, he felt confused. No.. no… wait that had already happened.</p>
<p>Wait what had Frank said? Come down?</p>
<p>Leo shook his head. The world tilted dangerously. “I’m busy,” he mumbled. He had so much to do. He couldn’t… he couldn’t stop. “I’ve still got to fit all the screws on the mast…” He wasn’t sure if he was reminding them or himself. “And the steering… gotta fix that again. And.. and the scanner…” His chest went tight.</p>
<p>Hazel tried to speak up. “Alright-” But Leo shook his head.</p>
<p>“The scanner,” he said again. “I’ve gotta fix the scanner. I can’t… I can’t let you down again. I can’t- the scanner needs to work. It all needs to work. It should be working but everything keeps breaking and I can’t- I can’t-”</p>
<p>He couldn’t breathe. There was no air. Shapes were running together. Gods he was tired. He was so tired. He just wanted to close his eyes and not see fire.</p>
<p>“Leo.” Was that Hazel? He didn’t know. She sounded very far away. “It’s going to be okay.”</p>
<p>He let out a strangled laugh. But his eyes flickered downward to meet hers. Her eyes were so pretty. Big and warm. Like gold melting in his palm.</p>
<p>When she spoke again, her voice was soft. “You need to sleep.”</p>
<p>He was almost tempted. He was just so tired…</p>
<p>But then his foot wobbled and the ladder went with it. Suddenly Leo was plummeting through the air.</p>
<p>
  <strong>Frank</strong>
</p>
<p>Frank had never in his life been more thankful for his powers. It all happened in seconds. The ladder went one way and Leo went the other. As soon as Leo started to wobble, his body reacted before he did. He was a humming bird, closing the distance. Then a bear on two hind legs, holding out his paws like some sort of children’s cartoon.</p>
<p>Leo fell into his arms perfectly. He looked half terrified and half dumbfounded. His breath came out in quick, harsh pants. Like he needed to cry but couldn’t manage it.</p>
<p>Frank let the bear fade away, and he was a boy again holding Leo close to his chest.</p>
<p>“I’ve got you,” he said softly, and felt stupid saying it almost immediately because that was kind of obvious. But Leo blinked teary eyes at him, and Frank tightened his grip. “I’ve got you.”</p>
<p>Leo nodded and buried his face in Frank’s neck. Frank felt the hot prick of tears on his skin. <em>I’ve got you.</em></p>
<p>Then Hazel was there next to them. She flung one arm around Frank and squeezed his shoulder. “<em>It’s alright. You caught him</em>,” she was saying. Frank was so glad she was there.</p>
<p>She ran her other hand through Leo’s hair. “Are you okay.”</p>
<p>Leo nodded, but his face remained hidden in Frank’s shirt. He considered letting him down, but somehow, he couldn’t bring himself to do it.</p>
<p>“You need sleep,” Hazel said, gently. “And food. Okay?”</p>
<p>When Leo didn’t argue, Frank thought they were making progress. But as he carried him closer to the door, he seemed to realize where they were taking him.</p>
<p>“No, no Frank. Hazel. Please. No, please don’t.”</p>
<p>The panic in Leo’s voice was like a punch in the gut. This was wrong. Really wrong. Even now, after all that, he still didn’t want to sleep?</p>
<p>Luckily, Hazel spoke up before Frank could snap. “<em>Leo</em>. You can’t keep going like this. What’s wrong?”</p>
<p>Leo just buried his face deeper into Frank’s chest. Despite himself, Frank blushed. Would Leo remember doing any of this? Probably not right? This was all a sleepy delirium for him.</p>
<p>Hazel ran her hand through his curls again. She said, softer, “Leo, you can talk to us.”</p>
<p>“Can’t sleep,” was Leo’s muffled answer into Frank’s shirt.</p>
<p>Hazel’s brow furrowed, but Frank caught the wording. Not <em>don’t want to</em>. Not <em>too busy</em>. He said <em>can’t</em>.</p>
<p>His thoughts flickered to the nightmares that’d been plaguing him since Phobos and Deimos. Every night since the fight, he’d watched Leo and Hazel burning in his dreams.</p>
<p>Oh, he was an idiot!</p>
<p> Frank started backing up into the engine room again. Hazel looked at him, confused, but he shook his head. “Alright, Leo, alright. We won’t make you go back to your cabin.” The way Leo slumped in relief made Frank’s stomach sink. “But you still need to sleep.”</p>
<p>Leo tensed again.</p>
<p>“Just for an hour,” Frank said, quickly. “Okay? Just close your eyes for an hour. Right here.”</p>
<p>Hazel seemed to catch on to what Frank was planning. She smiled and nodded at him, motioning him to keep going. Then she slipped out of the door.</p>
<p>Leo’s face was scrunched up in confusion, like he was puzzling out where the trick was. “I’ll sleep here… and you’ll wake me up in an hour?” he said, carefully. “And then I can fix the scanners?”</p>
<p>Frank nodded. He was already carrying Leo towards a small nook in the corner of the room. He didn’t even think Leo had noticed he was still in Frank’s arms. He sat them both down carefully, with the smaller boy still curled up against his chest. He wasn’t going anywhere. He wasn’t leaving Leo by himself again.</p>
<p>He looked worse close up. His eyes were red rimmed and droopy with exhaustion. Under the engine grease his skin was pale and waxy. Frank’s heart clenched.</p>
<p>At the perfect moment, Hazel appeared with blankets, pillows, and a mug in her hands.</p>
<p>She dropped the blanket on top of Leo, who’d already begun to doze on Frank’s shoulder. “Don’t sleep yet, boy,” she ordered. “You’re eating.”</p>
<p>Leo scrunched up his nose, but his eyes flickered open.</p>
<p>To Frank went the pillows and he wedged them behind his back as best he could. If Hazel was confused about why he was still holding on to Leo, she didn’t say anything. In fact, she smiled at them both warmly.</p>
<p>“Soup?” she offered, holding up a mug. It was full of steaming tomato soup.</p>
<p>Leo groaned, but he took the mug carefully, so as not to move too much off Frank.</p>
<p>He didn’t drink it though. He just stared at the food, face blank.</p>
<p>Frank didn’t understand, but Hazel seemed to. “It won’t be too much for your stomach. Just take… ten bites. Okay?”</p>
<p>Leo pouted. “How about Five?”</p>
<p>Hazel glared. “Ten. And I don’t go get every other meal you’ve missed these past three days.”</p>
<p>That seemed to at least scare Leo into moving. He brought the mug up to his lips slowly.</p>
<p>At first, he sipped it carefully, but then hunger seemed to hit him, and he started gulping it down like someone was going to take it from him. Less than half of it was gone through before he paused and grimaced, bringing the mug away from his lips again.</p>
<p>Hazel took it from him gently. “I’ll get you more later, okay?”</p>
<p>Leo nodded. His eyes were already closing. Gods, he really did look exhausted. “Wake me… in an hour?” He mumbled. Before Hazel or Frank could answer, he was already asleep.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Frank didn’t know how long they both watched him sleep in silence. He didn’t find it weird, even though he should have. Leo was curled up in his lap and Hazel was threading her fingers through his curls. Surely at least one of them should’ve been jealous, right? But watching Hazel and Leo together… Frank just felt warm.</p>
<p>“What was that with the soup?” he finally asked. “Easy on the stomach?”</p>
<p> “When you don’t eat for a while, it can be hard to manage a lot of food at once. I… sometimes we went without… back before. You know…”</p>
<p>Before she’d died.</p>
<p>“And Leo knew that too?” Frank realized it wasn’t so much a question as a fact.</p>
<p>Hazel nodded. “Appears so…”</p>
<p>They were silent again, but it wasn’t the comforting quiet it’d been before. Leo hadn’t shared much about his life before camp. He’d said his mom had died in a fire… and obviously Frank had picked up on the subtext that he’d been the one to start it. But what had happened in between then and now?</p>
<p>Hazel’s voice brought him out of his thoughts. “He could’ve been hurt.”</p>
<p>“What?”</p>
<p>“If we hadn’t been there… he could’ve been hurt.”</p>
<p>“We should’ve talked to him earlier. That first day. Hazel, why didn’t we?”</p>
<p>But Hazel shook her head. Frank felt the guilt lay thick over his chest. He should’ve knocked that first night. He should’ve dragged Leo from the engine room and safe into bed with him and Hazel.</p>
<p>Huh. That was an interesting thought…</p>
<p>He looked between Hazel and Leo again. <em>Both? Could he have</em> <em>both</em>?</p>
<p>Hazel had already gone back to playing with Leo’s hair. Gently, she pulled herself close to Frank and curled up into his side. He twisted his arm around her, and draped Leo’s blanket over her body so that all three of them were snuggled together underneath it.</p>
<p>His back was going to ache after this, he knew. But he couldn’t bring himself to care. Hazel’s hair tickled his chin and Leo’s legs were tangled in his. Frank fell asleep with both of them curled into him and it felt right.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Second chapter done!<br/>Thank you for the lovely comments :D I felt so happy.<br/>The next chapter will end this story, but I might make this a series and add Hazel/Frank/Leo canon-divergence as I read more of the books... Not sure, yet. Need to keep reading!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Let us waltz for the dead</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Leo</strong>
</p><p>When Leo woke up, he was strangely comfortable. Even before Phobos, he’d been in the habit of sleeping on the engine room floor. It was normal for him to wake up with his back aching or half tangled in machinery. There was still the hum of the engines, but this time he was warm and relaxed. He’d almost let himself drift back off to sleep when the memories hit like a ton of bricks.</p><p>Hazel and Frank. The argument. Falling.</p><p>Leo’s eyes shot open. Underneath him was Frank, slumped against the wall. Even to Leo it looked uncomfortable, but he was fast asleep all the same, his head drooping against Hazel’s. She had her arms wrapped around Leo gently, with her face buried in Frank’s neck. They looked adorable together.</p><p>Leo didn’t belong there.</p><p>He sprang up before he could stop himself, scrambling backwards. Or trying to. His body still felt heavy with sleep and he tripped over himself, falling haphazardly into a pile of junk on the floor.</p><p>The noise sent Hazel and Frank scrambling awake. Hazel’s hand was halfway to her sword (why did she sleep with her sword?) before they noticed Leo.</p><p>They stared at each other for a beat.</p><p> “Leo-” Frank said, at the same time Leo said, “I should go.”</p><p>Before either of them could say anything more, Leo was out the door as fast as he could.  When they didn’t follow him, Leo didn’t know if he felt relieved or disappointed.</p><p>He was stupid! So stupid. What was that last night? He was supposed to be proving himself, proving he was useful. And instead he’d had a stupid breakdown right in front of the absolute worst people to have breakdown in front of.</p><p>And then they’d slept together. Well not <em>slept</em> together…</p><p>The blush over Leo’s cheeks burned.</p><p>He’d panicked. They’d tried to make him return to his cabin and he’d panicked. His cabin was where the nightmares were. He couldn’t do it anymore; he couldn’t watch them burn again and again and again.</p><p>Stupid Phobos. He was going go find that god and hit him over the head with his hammer when this was all over.</p><p>The issue was, away from the engine room… Leo didn’t know exactly what to do. He didn’t have his tool belt, so there was no fixing anything unless he risked going back. And he was <em>not</em> going to risk that.</p><p>He couldn’t believe he’d forced Frank and Hazel to take care of him. Like a child. He’d <em>cried</em> in front of them.</p><p>Shame burned in his chest.</p><p>He ended up going to his cabin, out of a lack of any other option. Anywhere else he’d risk running into his crewmates. He didn’t expect them to have noticed anything, but he knew he looked terrible. That would at least earn him a few criticisms he wasn’t in the mood to listen to.</p><p>Besides, he <em>really</em> needed a shower. The dried oil and gunk on his face was getting gross even for his standards.</p><p> </p><p>An hour later found Leo freshly washed, changed, and he’d even found a squashed granola bar in the bottom of his backpack that he’d scoffed down. Physically, he felt much better. He was tempted to take a nap, but thought better of it. He wasn’t in the mood for more nightmares…</p><p>Mentally though, he was drained. Shame still swirled in his chest every time he thought about going back to the engine room. He couldn’t believe he’d embarrassed himself so thoroughly. Even for his standards, because he got embarrassed a lot. Really, if they gave out prizes for “most embarrassing demigod” he’d win by a landslide. Or maybe “most useless team player.” Actually, that probably would’ve been generous. He’d <em>actively</em> hindered their progress. First Percy and Annabeth had been sacrificed, and then he had gotten Frank and Hazel hurt.</p><p>Not “gotten them hurt.” He had hurt them.</p><p>And then he’d had a breakdown over it like a coward.</p><p>They’d never trust him now if they thought he’d break down after every stupid monster.</p><p>He had to do better… He had to at least pretend.</p><p> </p><p>So, that was what he did. He showed up for breakfast, avoiding eye contact with Hazel and Frank the entire time. No one commented on his reappearance or even seemed to notice him, except for Jason, who slapped him on the back (a bit painfully) and asked where he’d been. Leo just laughed it off and started talking about circuits and wires and everyone had lost interest almost immediately.</p><p>Except for Hazel and Frank of course. Neither of them spoke, but Leo could feel their eyes on him the entire time.</p><p>He fetched his tool belt after that, but worked outside of the engine room. He made sure there were always others about, at least in hearing distance. He didn’t want to give Hazel or Frank an opportunity to talk to him. He didn’t want to have to explain whatever the hell had gone on. The idea of talking about nightmares sounded pathetic even to him. What was he going to say? “I keep dreaming about burning you and it’s so scary. Even though I could literally kill Frank with one mistake and almost did and scared both of you and couldn’t even keep control of my powers for one lousy second when it counted and-”</p><p>Breathe. In. Out. In. Out.</p><p>His palms felt warm. He stuffed them into his pockets before he could destroy yet another screwdriver.</p><p>Yeah, he wasn’t about to complain about nightmares like a child to his <em>heroic</em> and <em>perfect </em>crewmates. Especially not Hazel and Frank.</p><p>He did pretty well, showing up to meals on time and avoiding them both all day.</p><p>Until it was time to sleep.</p><p>Leo wanted it said that he tried. He really did try. He lay in his bed for an hour at least, staring at the ceiling. He just… he really didn’t want to sleep. His heart was pounding and his hands were shaking. His temperature fluctuated so wildly he could feel flickers of flame rippling under his skin.</p><p>Eventually he had to choose between getting up or setting the bed on fire. And then, there was nothing else to do but work.</p><p> </p><p>He was less than five steps away from the engine room before he ran into Frank.</p><p>“Ummm… hi?” Leo said, and it sounded lame even to him.</p><p>Frank was lurking in the corridor in full armor, his quiver on his back and bow in hand. If Leo hadn’t known any better, he would’ve thought he had been trying not to be seen. He was half covered in shadows, but the glinting armor gave him away. Frank couldn’t be stealthy to save his life. Literally.</p><p>He had the sense to at least look embarrassed about being caught.</p><p>“Night watch,” Frank explained, holding up his bow as if in proof.</p><p>“Outside the engine room?” Leo asked. Because he wasn’t a <em>total </em>idiot… most of the time.</p><p>Frank rubbed the back of his neck, bashfully. Or tried to. His quiver was in the way, so his hand got sort of tied up in the arrows and he gave up, blushing bright red. “I… ummm was taking a break?”</p><p>Leo decided not to call him out on it. Besides, he was plenty embarrassed himself. He was standing in nothing but blue boxer shorts and a thin undershirt. At least Frank was lucky enough to be fully dressed.</p><p>He cleared his throat and nodded towards the engine room door. “I’ll just be going then…”</p><p>He made to scoot around Frank, when the other boy put out a hand to stop him. “Wait.”</p><p>Leo blinked.</p><p>Frank looked down at the hand he had splayed against Leo’s chest, and quickly pulled it away as if he’d been burned. Leo flinched. <em>Yep… that’s me. Dangerous fire guy.</em></p><p>They stared at each other in the darkness for a moment more. Leo could see the blush still hot on Frank’s cheeks. He didn’t look so much a gleaming and heroic soldier anymore. He just looked like Frank. His hair was ruffled by the sea air and stuck up in tuffs from his forehead. Leo had to fight the urge to smooth it down again.</p><p>When the roman spoke next, his voice was much softer. “There’s nothing I can say to get you to go back to bed is there?”</p><p>Leo was so surprised he just stared. Anxiety clawed at his chest. Was Frank going to try and force him back?</p><p>But then he smiled. “Okay, I’ll join you.”</p><p>“Wait what?” Leo couldn’t keep the shock from his voice. “I mean why? What about night watch?”</p><p>He shrugged. “Jason and Piper have got it. It’s been a slow night. If anything attacks, we’ll hear it, right?”</p><p>He couldn’t do anything but shrug. Luckily (or unluckily, he wasn’t really sure which) Frank seemed to take that as a yes.</p><p>“I’ll be right there, okay? I’m just going to take this armor off.”</p><p>And then Frank was gone, leaving Leo alone and unsure of what had just happened.</p><p>           </p><p>At first, he wasn’t sure Frank would show up. After getting over the shock of the conversation and jumping back into his work, Leo could almost convince himself nothing had ever happened. He was back to the almost constant exhausted lull in his muscles, the burning in his eyes. His hands worked automatically, and he watched himself move like it was someone else’s body.</p><p>Then the hand clasped his shoulder. He jumped out of his skin.</p><p>Frank suddenly appeared next him, holding a plate and blankets. “Sorry. I did call your name?”</p><p>Leo tried to fight the burning embarrassment he was sure was evident on his face. “Just… wasn’t expecting you,” he mumbled.</p><p>“But I told you I was coming.”</p><p>He shrugged, trying to look anywhere but at Frank.</p><p>He seemed to take that as an answer though because he backed away slowly. Leo watched him place the blankets and plate carefully down on the floor.</p><p>“We going to have a picnic or something?”</p><p>“Oh… No… I just… I thought maybe… you might be hungry and…” He shrugged. Leo felt like an asshole. Frank was also right. His stomach growled at the idea of food.</p><p>Without another word, Frank held up the plate, and slices of warm, buttered toast appeared.</p><p>Leo laughed in surprise.</p><p>Frank blushed. “My grandma always made me toast when I couldn’t sleep. I could change it if you want?”</p><p>He shook his head. “No, no. Toast works.” Dropping his tools, he shuffled over and pulled himself onto the blanket. Frank looked pleased and offered him the first pick of toast.</p><p>As they ate, they were silent. Leo almost said something stupid more than once. He wanted to ask, “this is weird, isn’t’ it?” and “why are you helping me?” and “don’t you hate me?” But he didn’t. He found himself not wanting to risk Frank leaving. This was kind of nice. No arguing. No breakdowns. Just warm toast and the low hum of the engine.</p><p>
  <strong>Frank</strong>
</p><p>Frank was pretty sure this was the longest he and Leo had ever gone without fighting. Ever. Granted that might’ve been because neither of them were speaking. He was glad he’d thought of the food though. Leo may have been showing up to meals at least, but Frank had watched him do little more than pick at his food all day. He must’ve been hungry, because he practically inhaled four pieces of toast before slowing down to nibble on a fifth. Frank was thankful for the magical plate refilling itself automatically.</p><p>He kept trying to think of something to say, but everything sounded wrong. He wanted to ask Leo why he hadn’t slept or ate in three days. He wanted to ask what Phobos had made him see. He wanted to ask about the explosion and his powers. He really, <em>really</em> wanted to ask if he was alright.</p><p>Instead he said, softly, “I’ve been having nightmares too.”</p><p>Leo looked at him, expression empty. He put down the piece of toast.</p><p>Frank was tempted to forget about it and pretend he hadn’t said anything. But they had to talk. Frank knew they had to talk… If only he’d thought to have woken up Hazel. She would’ve known what to say.</p><p>He forced himself to continue. “Since the um, haunted house.” Was that really what they were calling it? “I keep having these nightmares… Either I can’t move while Metus attacks Hazel. Or she’s burning in the fire. Or...”</p><p>
  <em>Or you’re burning and I can’t save you.</em>
</p><p>Leo had drawn his knees to his chest as Frank spoke. His face was half hidden in his arms.</p><p>Regret hit almost instantly. “Leo? I didn’t mean…”</p><p>He didn’t know what he didn’t mean. Leo said something muffled into his arms.</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“I said I’m sorry.” His voice was choked up from tears.</p><p>“Sorry?” Frank repeated blankly.</p><p>Leo nodded.</p><p>“Sorry… for what?”</p><p>That, at least, made Leo raise his head. There were tears running down his cheeks. “I lost control. I hurt both of you. I hurt <em>you</em>. I didn’t mean to… it just happened and- and – ”</p><p>Without thinking, Frank pushed the plate aside and wrapped his arms around Leo. The boy stilled in his arms, and at first he thought he’d made the wrong move. But then he felt him relax and his face pressed against Frank’s chest, just like the night before.</p><p>“No, Leo. That’s not what I meant. I swear!” Why did he always say the wrong thing?</p><p>But Leo shook his head. “I’m sorry I keep messing up.”</p><p>That was a surprise. Keep messing up? When had Leo ever messed up ever? He’d made this entire ship for the gods’ sake! He told him as much. “You’ve saved our lives more than once. We would’ve never made it out of Camp Jupiter without you. Heck, Jason, Annabeth, and Piper would never have made it out of Camp Half-Blood either! I mean… neither would Coach Hedge, but you know… we can forgive you for that one, I think.”</p><p>Leo let out a strangled laugh, and Frank felt kind of proud of himself, until he saw the tears still streaming down his face.</p><p>“The fire was not your fault,” Frank said, as firmly as he could. He wasn’t very good at firm, but if there was ever a time to not sound like… well, himself, now was it. “Those stupid gods freaked all of us out. You didn’t mean to. And you told me to run, remember? Even as freaked out as you were, you told me to run. You saved me and Hazel, <em>again</em>, and you took out an entire god by yourself. That’s pretty good, I think.”</p><p>The last part sounded kind of stupid, but Frank hoped Leo got the idea.</p><p>Leo ran a hand through his curls, which only served to spread around the engine grease. He pushed himself away from Frank, and Frank tried not to feel too bad about it. Having a conversation was a little awkward with Leo on his lap anyway.</p><p>“I played right into their plan, man. I did exactly what Phobos told me I’d do.”</p><p>“What do you mean?”</p><p>“I mean that’s exactly what Phobos showed me! I.. I saw my mom. Just like last time when I…  And then it changed to you. And Hazel. And that’s all I saw. I was killing both of you. And then as soon as I’m out of it I hurt both of you!</p><p>Leo’s face was blotchy from crying. His eyes were wide and teary. He stared at Frank like he had the answers. Any answers. But all Frank could do was reach out to smooth the tears from his face. Leo flinched back like Frank was going to hit him.</p><p>“I… sorry…” He didn’t know why he’d tried to do that. Maybe because he was so used to doing it with Hazel when she got upset? He wasn’t used to comforting people who weren’t Hazel. Especially not Leo. But he remembered what Leo had told him in Rome, about how his mother had died. Suddenly, the fear over hurting them made a lot more sense. But also… he couldn’t help but notice how Leo had only mentioned Hazel and Frank. Not the others. His worst fear was hurting only the two of them. Something in his heart squeezed and he didn’t know what to make of it. “Leo, listen to me. I’m fine. Hazel is fine. What happened to your mom… It wasn’t your fault. You were a kid. It was Gaea. And it’s not going to happen again.”</p><p>“You should be scared of me! Your whole life relies on one stupid piece of firewood! I could kill you with one mistake.”</p><p>Frank was taken aback at first by the reminder. But then he realized what Leo was trying to do. It was what Leo always did. Push people away. This time when he moved to take Leo’s face in his hands, he didn’t flinch away. Underneath his palm’s Leo felt hot. Like a piece of metal left out in the summer heat. It didn’t worry him. Didn’t even make him hesitate.</p><p>“I’m not scared of you though. I’m scared <em>for</em> you. When I have my nightmares, you’re there too. And you’re not hurting anyone. I see you burning just like Hazel. I care about you, Leo.”</p><p>Leo blinked slowly at him, like he was speaking in some foreign language. For a second, Frank wondered if he’d switched to Latin at some point. But then Leo’s hands came out to cover Franks’.</p><p>“You don’t hate me?” he sniffed. But there was a lightness there. The question sounded silly, given that Frank was currently cupping Leo’s face in his hands. Frank snorted.</p><p>“No. No I don’t. Do you hate me?”</p><p>Leo shook his head as best he could with Frank’s hands still held against his cheeks.</p><p>Frank swiped him thumb gently over one last tear rolling down Leo’s skin.</p><p>For the second night in a row, he fell asleep in the engine room with Leo in his lap. And again, Frank knew it felt right.</p><p>
  <strong>Leo</strong>
</p><p>Leo had been at the wheel for over two hours. His back ached, his hands felt numb, and his eyes burned. But he wasn’t ready to venture back into the ship with the others yet. In fact, he was pretty sure he could manage to hide out there for at least another three hours before he was forced to call it quits. Not that he was <em>hiding </em>hiding, per se… it was just…</p><p>He knew Frank had talked to Hazel. He would’ve told her everything, because he was Frank and he loved her, obviously, and Leo shouldn’t have been expecting any different. He just hoped she wouldn’t focus on the “we fell asleep in each other’s arms” part. Even so, he wasn’t as worried as he knew he technically should’ve been. He’d just spent the night with someone’s boyfriend (there was a first) but something told him Hazel wouldn’t mind. And part of him wished she’d been there too.</p><p>So why was he hiding? He couldn’t even answer that himself. He knew he was reading too much into it. Into everything. Sure, Frank had helped him last night (and he was still embarrassed over all that) but they’d both tried to help the night before.</p><p>He was man enough to admit his crushes by now. He had a crush on Frank. Sure, there it was. Who wouldn’t? He was good looking and heroic and perfect but also bashful and kind and—fuck, yeah… he had a crush on Frank. And Hazel? Have was beautiful and strong and gods it was a wonder she could go through so much and still be so… <em>Hazel</em>. So, yes, there it was. He could admit that to himself.</p><p>Of course, that didn’t make anything any less complicated. He was Leo Valdez, after all. In fact, this was probably a very obvious turn of events. Because he could never do anything right. Even have crushes on people. Having a crush on a couple was crazy wrong and totally hopeless. Hey look, title of his autobiography.</p><p>Even without the fact that they were in a relationship and totally out of his league… One mistake could end Frank’s life. And Hazel? She wanted Sammy. Not him. They could never want him. He was the useless one. Always fated to be the seventh wheel.</p><p>That meant always alone. There was no eighth wheel coming to save him. And no hope for anyone to love him on board the Argo II.</p><p>And he deserved it… He could admit that to himself. Percy and Annabeth were suffering because of him at that very moment. He’d almost gotten Hazel and Frank killed twice. What did he expect to happen?</p><p>“What’re you thinking about?”</p><p>The voice took him by surprise. He spun around and found Hazel staring at him. She was holding a plate of food and a bottle of water.</p><p>“What?” he asked, dumbly. Because of course it was <em>Hazel</em>.</p><p>“You were just looking really sad,” she said with a small, soft smile. Like she could guess exactly what he’d been thinking about.</p><p>Leo didn’t know what to say, so he didn’t say anything.</p><p>She shrugged. “I came to relieve you. You’ve been up here all day.”</p><p>“Usually it’s Coach Hedge who wants to take over.”</p><p>“I convinced him to let me have a turn.” She held up the plate and water, and it took Leo an embarrassingly long time to realize she was offering it to him.</p><p>“For me?” he asked. And then to cover himself, grinned at her. “It’s not even my birthday.”</p><p>Hazel didn’t fall for it. “You don’t have to go to bed, even though for the record I think you should. But you do have to take a break.” She’d already maneuvered her way between him and the steering wheel, so that Leo was forced to choose between stepping away or remining uncomfortably close. He was tempted to take the second option. He wanted to wrap his arms around her and close his eyes and forget all the anxieties between them for just a few minutes.</p><p>He didn’t. He moved away, leaning against the railing instead. “I… ummm…”</p><p>She stared at him.</p><p>Oh great, now he looked even more like an idiot. What was he going to say? Sorry for stealing your boyfriend last night, he’s just really comfy to sleep on. Sorry for having a crush on both of you. Sorry for making you take care of me. Sorry for not being Sammy. Sorry for ruining everything-</p><p>“You don’t have to leave if you don’t want to.”</p><p>Leo blinked. “What?”</p><p>“If you don’t want to go back down, you can stay up here with me. Just eat something, okay?”</p><p>He looked down at the food and water miraculously in his hands. “Right… yeah… okay.”</p><p>Not knowing what else to do, he plopped himself down on the floor. The plate was filled with refried beans and chicken tacos with mango salsa, like his mom used to make him after school. He wondered at what point Hazel had noticed his favorite food…</p><p>And then he spotted the piece of buttered toast on the side of the plate and blushed.</p><p>Wait a second here… was he being tag teamed?</p><p>Leo ate in silence while Hazel steered. Neither spoke, and for once he didn’t feel the need to fill the quiet. It was peaceful. There was a gentle, cool breeze, and the boat rocked softly underneath them. The ship could’ve driven itself, a fact that both Leo and Hazel knew. But it was nice being in control sometimes. Like they actually had a say about where these crazy gods and quests sent them.</p><p>“Annabeth and Percy weren’t your fault.”</p><p>Hazel spoke so suddenly, Leo choked on his mouthful of taco. He flushed, trying to breathe through the food wedged in his throat. “What?” he managed to spit out.</p><p>“It’s not your fault. I just know that you think it is. And you’ve been weird since Rome…And I’m just saying it’s not. You know? You had to save us. You didn’t know.”</p><p>Leo thought about denying it. What? Weird how? No way, he didn’t blame himself. It wasn’t his fault that Percy and Annabeth were in Tartarus. But the words died on his lips.</p><p>Instead he let his head fall back against the railing (a little painfully.) Hazel watched him from the corner of her eye. The gold color looked beautiful in the midday sun. Like metal warm in the forges. “I thought <em>I’d</em> be the one making the sacrifice,” he admitted.</p><p>“I never really thanked you for-”</p><p>“Don’t.” It came out harsher than intended. But she nodded, all the same. He didn’t want to be thanked for Percy and Annabeth’s sacrifice.</p><p>“Still… You saved mine and Frank’s lives. You could’ve left. And you destroyed those sphere things for us too.”</p><p>He’d almost forgotten about them. He thought, again, about what Frank had said to him so long ago. About caring more for machines than people. “That wasn’t a sacrifice. You’re way more important than some old machinery.” He tried to keep his tone light, but he meant it. <em>Both of you are important to me</em>. They’d just never know how much.</p><p>Hazel flashed a grin. “Good to know.” She left the wheel and closed the gap between them, nudging him with her foot. “Hey, if you could go back would you change breaking that fortune cookie?”</p><p>Leo thought about it. “If I’d just been smarter-”</p><p>She nudged his foot again, harder this time. “That’s not what I asked.”</p><p>He glared at her, but then sighed. “No,” he admitted. “Probably not. There wasn’t any other option. I couldn’t let you guys get hurt.”</p><p>“Well, there you go then. No more beating yourself up about it.” When he didn’t respond she added, softly, “We’ll get them back.”</p><p><em>Hopefully…</em> It was just all so incredibly unfair. He felt as if they’d been set up to fail from the beginning. They weren’t just fighting against Gaea, they were fighting against the gods. Nemesis had sent their two most important teammates into Tartarus. Annabeth had practically sacrificed herself for Athena. Dionysus barely helped them. Ever since Gaea had showed up in the mechanic shop, he’d been destined to lose everything. Hadn’t they all? Frank with his mom. Hazel with hers… At least Hazel had died with her family. At least…</p><p>“Hey, Hazel, what’s death like?”</p><p>She didn’t look surprised by the question. Instead her brow furrowed, like she was pondering the right words. At first Leo thought he’d overstepped, but then she said, “Do you want me to show you?”</p><p>“Can you?” he asked, uneasily. Because if this was some sort of “daughter of Hades/ Pluto” magic trick, then he really did not want to see it go wrong.</p><p>“I think so. I showed Frank. Just like last time, remember?”</p><p>He did remember… when she’d shown him Sammy…</p><p>Hazel stretched out her hand, and Leo took it.</p><p>
  <strong>Hazel</strong>
</p><p>She expected showing Leo her memories might’ve felt a little bit like cheating. The first time had felt weird enough, and that was just to figure out Leo’s connection to Sammy. But showing him the underworld? That was her and Frank’s shared experience. She should’ve felt at least a little bad about it. But she didn’t. It didn’t feel weird at all. It felt right. Like this was the logical next step.</p><p>Besides, he deserved to know. She couldn’t show him Tartarus, but she could show him the next best thing. She didn’t know why he’d asked, if it was anxiety over Percy and Annabeth or something else entirely. She didn’t feel the need to ask. It was just a question she could answer.</p><p>They appeared just after the trial. She was floating next to Leo, their bodies slowly being pulled towards the Fields of Asphodel. It was familiar to her. The feeling of slowly melting into the other souls. She let herself drift through the storm of fragmented memories. Leo hovered beside her and for once he was totally silent.</p><p>She managed to bring them to anchor under a tree. The same tree Nico had once found her under, months before. It felt like a lifetime ago.</p><p>“Well?” she asked when he didn’t speak.</p><p>“Is this it? For eternity?”</p><p>She couldn’t decipher his tone. Was that disappointment in his voice or acceptance? “At least for me. Some people make it to Elysium but…” <em>Not many.</em></p><p>“And did you… ever find your mom, down here?”</p><p>Oh, so that’s what this was about. She knew Leo had been through… <em>something</em>. Something big, at least. Jason had mentioned him running away before and living on the streets. Frank had said they’d talked about some stuff in Rome about their families, but he hadn’t gone into specifics.</p><p>Hazel almost felt bad telling him. “No. I don’t think she’d have recognized me if I did. You’re not yourself here… you’re just… a lot of regret.”</p><p>Leo nodded. He looked devastated.</p><p>She couldn’t stop herself from asking, “Who did you want to see?”</p><p>At first, he didn’t answer. He stared out into the fields where souls blurred together. The sound of agonized crying drifted over on the breeze. “My mom.”</p><p>“She’s dead?”</p><p>“Yeah.”</p><p>“How’d it happen?”</p><p>He told her about the workshop, when Gaea had appeared, and his mom had died. He talked about his aunt calling him <em>Diablo</em> and running away from foster homes. By the time he’d finished talking, the memory had melted away and they were sitting next to the railing together on the Argo II.</p><p>She didn’t know what to say. She knew Frank didn’t like it when someone apologized about his mom’s death, and Leo was probably the same. Still, she thought about little Leo, alone in the world with the guilt of his mom’s death on his shoulders. The idea made her want to hug him and never let go.</p><p>She resisted though, because she was pretty sure if she did that, he’d never tell her anything ever again.</p><p>“Is that what Phobos showed you, then? Your mom?”</p><p>Leo paled and Hazel regretted bringing it up.</p><p>“He showed me that… and more.” She waited for him to go on and eventually he did. “He showed me you. Burning. And Frank. Because of me. In the shop. And I… I couldn’t…”</p><p>He rubbed at his face, and Hazel wondered if he was trying to hide tears.</p><p>This time she did hug him. When he relaxed in her arms, she smiled and tugged him closer. He felt warm, like holding a hot water bottle. His hair smelled like engines, but it was comforting. It was <em>Leo.</em></p><p>They stayed like that for a while. She couldn’t think of anything to say to make it better, so she didn’t. He seemed to appreciate that. They just held each other, warm and soothed. Eventually they fell asleep together, dozing in the ocean breeze.</p><p>
  <strong>Leo</strong>
</p><p>They found him right after dinner. He had literally just made the decision not to try to sleep again, and to just go straight to the engine room, when a knock came at his cabin door. They were psychic, he knew it. Or maybe Frank could smell bad decisions in his polymorph form or something.</p><p>He was not surprised when he opened his door to Hazel and Frank. What did surprise him, was Hazel’s way of greeting.</p><p>“You’re sleeping in my cabin tonight.”</p><p>Leo looked at them both, dumbly. Frank blushed.</p><p>“Um, what she means is… I mean, we’re going to end up like that anyway, right? So, we might as well try to sleep all in a bed instead of the floor?”</p><p>Leo tried to muster up at least enough pride to be angry. He could sleep by himself, thank you very much! Although… the last few days had proved he couldn’t. And he was exhausted. His eyes burned and his limbs felt heavy. Sleeping at odd hours on random floors hadn’t been enough to catch up on the sleep he’d missed. Not even close. He almost didn’t have enough energy to argue.</p><p>Almost.</p><p>“I don’t need-”</p><p>But whatever he did or did not need, apparently they didn’t want to know. Hazel took him by the wrist and Frank wrapped his arm around his shoulders.</p><p>“Yes, you do,” Hazel said. “I sleep better with you. Frank sleeps better with you. And we both know you don’t sleep without us, full-stop. So?”</p><p>It was clear she didn’t expect him to answer. They’d already marched him halfway to their cabin and short of setting himself on fire, there wasn’t much else he could do to escape it.</p><p>And he didn’t want to.</p><p>His heart was pounding so hard he was sure they’d be able to hear it.</p><p>They <em>wanted</em> him to sleep with them. Both of them? Wanted him?</p><p>Yeah, probably not like that… but Hazel had said they’d both slept better with him. Did that mean something?</p><p>No. No of course not! They were just being nice.</p><p>Right?</p><p>
  <strong>Hazel</strong>
</p><p>Boys were so clueless. Sometimes, they needed a little push.</p><p>
  <strong>Leo</strong>
</p><p>They sandwiched him between them, Hazel on one side and Frank on the other. At first there were a lot of elbows and knees in the wrong place. But eventually they settled.</p><p>Leo lay on his stomach, half on top of Frank. One arm was thrown around Frank’s chest, and his other was under the covers, loosely wrapped around Hazel’s waist. Frank lay on his side. One arm was under Leo’s head, and the other traced gentle patterns up and down his spine. Hazel drifted her fingertips over Leo’s neck and shoulders. He shouldn’t have liked it. He usually didn’t enjoy closeness like this. There was too much anxiety about fires and mistakes… But his skin felt fizzy under their touch and his eyes were heavy with exhaustion.</p><p>“Comfy?” Hazel’s breath was warm in his ear.</p><p>He hummed, and felt the chuckle in Frank’s chest vibrate against his skin.</p><p>He was asleep before the lights were even out.</p><p> </p><p>He dreamed. Of course he did. There was no escaping the nightmares. He could barely register the waves of images. His mother. Flames. The feeling of loss and regret. Guilt. Shame. Hazel. Crying. Flames. Frank. Screaming. Flames. Guilt. Shame. Horror. Loss.</p><p>Love.</p><p>He woke up screaming.</p><p> </p><p>For the first time in his life, he did not wake up alone. Hazel’s fingers were running through his hair. She cooed softly into his ear, “It’s alright. You’re safe.” The spot beside him where Frank had been was empty. Leo barely had time to panic, to search for the flames that had driven him away, before the bed dipped again and someone was pressing a glass of water to his lips.</p><p>“You’re okay. We’re all okay.” Frank’s voice was warm against his ear.</p><p>They were okay.</p><p>“I’m sorry,” Leo choked out.</p><p>Hazel shushed him gently before he could say anything more. The two of them moved Leo back into the bed and pulled the covers over them again. Leo didn’t close his eyes, but they didn’t seem to expect him to. Frank’s fingers were tracing patterns against his skin again. Hazel’s fingers never left his hair. He felt nice. Warm. Safe. The last of the panic was already slipping away.</p><p>He wasn’t sure who moved first. But then their lips were on him. Hazel’s on his shoulder and Frank’s on the shell of his ear. He turned, not sure if he was planning on telling them to stop, or to beg them to keep going.</p><p>Hazel swallowed his words with a kiss. She was soft and sweet, gentle, letting him take what he wanted. And then her lips became Frank’s. He was more insistent, a palm resting on Leo’s cheek. It was more than sparks and butterflies. It was like a puzzle piece had fallen into place.</p><p>Then Frank pulled away, and Leo all but collapsed back into the pillows. “But- You… both?”</p><p>Hazel giggled, wrapping herself around him again. “Sleep,” she whispered. “We can talk in the morning.”</p><p>“But…”</p><p>Then Frank was tracing shapes against his spine again. “Sleep.”</p><p>So, Leo closed his eyes and slept.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>That's the end! Thank you guys so much for reading :) This really pulled me out of my writing slump. I loved writing this. </p><p>I think I might write more and make this a series as I finish the books. I already have an idea for another part. Also I wanted to write about the rest of them finding out they're all dating?<br/>If you want to see anything or have any ideas let me know!</p><p>And PLEASE LEAVE COMMENTS BECAUSE I LOVE THEM!!!!</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello! I have just finished reading The Mark of Athena, and only just began The House of Hades. Sorry if none of this is canon compliant. It takes place just after The Mark of Athena.</p><p>The title and chapter titles are from The Amazing Devil's song Farewell Wanderlust. I super recommend. </p><p>In  my head Hazel is 16 because 13 and 16 is a very strange age gap.</p><p>Please also lemme know if I need to add more tags? I am really bad at tagging.</p><p>And lastly PLEASE leave reviews because I love them.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>